


Yōsei-tachi (妖精たち)

by Cher_ryy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Angst, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_ryy/pseuds/Cher_ryy
Summary: An AU where half of the skaters are fairies and no one knows... Does this even need more explanation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is a short Au or long, I'm going to see where this takes me. I wrote this while feeling a bit upset, with the news that my mom could have cancer. I'm having writer's block on my other fanfic, I'm writing but it just sounds like shit. I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter I post for what changed will be better, I'm just going through some tough times.

Yurri’s wings flapped slowly, as he brought himself to the ground. “Your Highness,” One of the ambassadors kneeled on their knee and looked down at the ground. Yurri knelt down and grabbed the fairy’s chin. “No need to bow down to me Alexi, you know perfectly well you can call me Yurri.” He said warmly, eyes twinkling. “Yes, Yurri..” Alexi pressed his lips into Yurri’s own, and Yurri melted into it, tangling his hair in Alexi’s black hair. Alexi moaned as their sweet kiss turned into a completion, their tongues fighting for dominance. Alexi pushes Yurri onto the soft grass underneath him, while not breaking their kiss. 

 

“Y-your Highness!” The two boys broke away from their kiss- startled to see a young boy, with blond hair. “Ah, Yurio.” Yurri smiled mischievously “What is it?” Yurio’s face turned as red as a tomato, and he hurried back to where he came from. Alexis shook with laughter, the feeling of intimacy fading away. Yurri smiled shyly, at the other fairy. “The war’s coming soon...” Alexi said softly, fear noticeable in his voice. Yurri nodded and put his hands around Alexi. “I know, I wish you wouldn’t have to fight..” 

 

Alexi huffed. “At least my muscles will look good while doing it...” Alexi smirked, knowingly and winked. Yurri blushes furiously and said nothing. Alexis was his lover, and they had been in a serious relationship since fifteen, Yurri was now eighteen. “I have to go, but I’ll see you in your corridors?” Yurri rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course, Alex..” Yurri and Alexi pressed their lips together for the last time before they were separated. “Bye,” Yurri whispered. Alexi waved and flew away; leaving Yurri alone. 

 

Agape, unconditional love. Eros, sexual love. Victor listened to the two pieces. He couldn’t choose which one to do. Victor’s mind flashed back to the night of the Sochi banquet. Katsuki Yurri was on his mind ever since.. Ever since then, Yurri was nowhere to be seen. Victor sighed and took out the earbuds from his ears. Victor waved a goodbye to his ice rink mates, and coach then walked out, shoving on his sneakers while doing so. Victor closed his eyes, feeling the lingering touches Katuski Yurri had left on him. 

 

Yurri was drunk, and just before he had pole danced, had made Victor fall for him. Yurri’s frail, skinny arms were around his neck, and the boy was just stripped down to boxers, and his dress shirt which was coming undone. The younger man pressed himself against Victor’s leg and was humping him. “My family owns a hot spring in Japan…” Yurri stopped to regard Victor with brown chocolate eyes. “If I win this dance battle…” Yurri hesitated, “You’ll be my coach? Be my coach Victor~!” 

 

Since then, Victor was smitten. Yurri was an incredible skater, even though he had flubbed most of his jumps, his step sequences and stamina was impressing. Victor opened his eyes, to find concerned taxi driver staring at him. “You coming in or not?” she asked. Victor nodded, and hopped in, and let himself relive his memories. 

 

Right now he was offseason, practicing for the next GPF, four continents, and etc. He hadn’t said what his theme for the season was… Either it was an enhancement, change, or love. All that Katuski Yurri had made him feel. Victor couldn’t get his mind off of that raven-head boy. 

__________________________________________________________________

Yurri never got to see Alexi off before the war had started, to wish him luck and now all what Yurri felt was guilt. Staring at all the wounded fairies on the lily pads, being tended to. Yurri’s body was glued to the floor as he saw a familiar face with the familiar lithe body on one of those lily pads. Alexi. The healer that was tending to Alexi stepped away, shaking her head. She then closed Alexi’s eyelids. “No, no. no!” Yurri ran to Alexi. “Alexi, you can’t be dead! Wake up!” Tears were streaming out of his eyes. “You would never leave me, never!” Yurri sobbed and ran out of the infirmary tears blurring his vision. 

 

Yurri vowed to himself he would never love again, after all everyone left him. Everyone and everything would never get in his way. Never. Ever. Ever. Yurri collapsed on his knees, and let out a strangled cry.

 

>Time Skip<

It had been three months since Alexi’s death, and Yurri had been cold and bitter to everything around him. Yurri had returned to one of the safe houses, located in Hatestu Japan. Little did he know, skating to his idol’s skating program would bring them there. But that's what happened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me pretty lies look me in the face, tell me that you love me. Even if its fake, because I don't fucking care- at all." -Blackbear

Yurri loved the Nishigori triplets, but sometimes they just made Yurri want to end it all. Yurri banged his head on the wall for what seemed like the five hundredth time. Why, why, why would they post a video of him skating one of Victor Nikiforov's program? Yurri lay on the floor of his bedroom and dropped his phone- his head pounding. "What's with that video of you skating? It's being retweeted everywhere!" a familiar voice but Yurri was already dreaming. The video spread like a wildfire and Yurri just wanted to hide away from his kingdom, and from the people of Japan and everyone in the world. 

 

“Victor! Don’t leave now, if you do you can never come back!” Victor turned and recognized the voice. Coach Yakov Feltsman. “I’m sorry I couldn’t listen to you, dasvedania.” He kissed his cheek and walked off feeling light. “You don’t get to say that, you’ve never even listened to me before!” Victor laughed to himself as the plane took off, and waved at the image of Yakov with his eyebrows knit together, growling. “You should come and visit Japan sometime Yakov!” 

 

Victor sunk back into his airplane seat, thinking. This might be my dumbest plan yet, I should’ve planned it out more carefully… he thought. But he could feel the way the skater had called for Victor. Or maybe it was just Victor thinking things- but this was the best open chance to go out to Japan and become this boy’s coach. Katuski Yurri… I’ll make you fall for me like I fell for you... And pleased with himself, he fell asleep.

 

“Yurri! Don’t stay in your room! Help shovel up the snow!” His mother's voice called, waking Yurri from his deep slumber. “Snow?” Yurri murmured, still half asleep. “But it’s April..” He murmured as he opened up the curtains which revealed the outside, which was covered with snow. “News, news..” He searched for his phone and stared dumbly at it. “Right I turned it off so I wouldn’t get any messages..” His chest was bare, which exposed his white sheer wings. Yurri was slim yes, from skating and flying around but he wasn’t like all the other male fairies with ripped torsos, and muscles. He had a more feminine body shape, which Yurri felt self-conscious about. He stretched his wings before Yurri put on a long-sleeved shirt, scarf and a trench coat. 

 

As Yurri went to open the door, he was greeted by a gigantic fluff of brown flying straight toward him. “Vicchan?” He asked, dazed. “Never mind! He’s too big to be Vicchan…” The king, Yurri’s father smiled. “Looks like Vicchan right? He came in with a really good looking foreigner!” Yurri’s eyes widened. No one had a poodle like this except for- Yurri escaped his sneakers, and ran towards the men’s onset. He bumped into a table while doing so, the items on it falling on the floor. He could feel his wings vibrating with excitement, yelling at him to use them to fly. Yurri ignored the feeling, and ran to the outside onsen, not seeing who he wanted to see inside. 

 

Yurri would’ve paid to see this view until he died. There he was, his idol. In an onsen. Naked. “Vic-Victor?” Yurri choked out. “Why are you here?” Victor took off the wet cloth that was placed neatly on his head and held it in his delicate long slender fingers. Victor stood, and extended one arm to Yurri, welcomingly. “Ah…Yurri, starting today I’m your coach!” He paused, for effect then continued “And then I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final” He then winked, and let out an amused noise as Yurri stared dumbfounded at him. “Huh? What?!!!” Yurri felt the walls he had carefully sculpted to protect him from the outside world combust and disperse. 

 

Yurri fell to his knees, his eyes glued to Victor, his mouth agape. Victor smirked, feeling very, very pleased with himself. Step one accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a mechanic typing machine with no feelings at all lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel numb and helpless rn XD :(. Sorry for taking out my anger on a character's death-oof. Again, I'll see where my shitty work takes me :')


End file.
